


Slip Of The Tongue

by Anonymous



Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, F/M, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You accidentally call Brian something new during sex, but you both don't seem to mind in the end.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Slip Of The Tongue

" _Daddy_."

It was never supposed to leave the back of your mind - let alone slip from your lips unexpectedly during the middle of sex. You felt mortified when Brian's hips slowed down, his heavy breathing filling your ears as you prayed the mattress would just swallow you whole. 

"Did you just-"

You frantically nodded before he could finish the question, bringing your hands up to cover your now completely flushed face. It was difficult to bite back a moan when he completely stilled inside of you, the length of his cock constantly pressing against your walls briefly interrupting your embarrassment. His strong hands gripped around your hips gently began rubbing circles in your heated skin, clearly attempting to calm you down and barely succeeding. 

The truth was that the idea had been planted in your psyche months ago, thanks to an overheard conversation between your roommate and her annoying friend that seemed to think she also paid for the dorm. You hardly remembered her name most of the time, but could probably write her biography based on her insistent habit of oversharing and forgetting there was such a thing as volume control. 

In your defense, she had come to gossip with your roommate while you sat at your desk trying to study but couldn't help to absorb everything she was saying. She loved to talk about her sexual escapades and although you knew it was rude to eavesdrop, the mention of the word you hadn't thought about saying since you were a child caught your attention. 

Even after she had left, the thought of incorporating the nickname into your own sex life kept you up the whole night. It felt wrong to think about, but the stirring between your legs when you imagined giving Brian even more control over you in such a naughty way made it seem plausible. You never found the confidence to bring it up to him, however, scared he'd think you were insane and consider running for the hills. 

But now the secret previously hidden in your thoughts had slipped out and you worried about Brian's reaction when he stayed silent. 

"I'm sorry," You whispered into your palms, internally cursing the way his cock shifted inside of you when stretched your legs out after a few moments of not moving. His continued lack of further response made you slowly spread your fingers apart, peeking up at his kneeling form still sat between your legs to find a similar blush spread across his face. You audibly swallowed at your findings, bringing your hands back down to loosely connect over your stomach and staring up at him. 

"D-don't be," Brian stuttered, seemingly being broken from a trance and bringing his gaze up to meet your eyes. "It happens, right?"

You briefly smiled at his strange explanation, quietly agreeing and unintentionally clenching around him. His grip re-tightened on your hips at your action, the two of you falling back into a familiar rhythm as you tried to forget the humiliating slip-up. You could tell Brian was still distracted though, the red sitting high on his cheeks as he tried to get back into the moment.

You quietly moaned when one of his hands slid up your body to harshly cup your breast, resting your own smaller hand over his. You knew it was time to kill the awkwardness in the room and sighed before deciding to let it all spill out. "It wasn't an accident."

"Huh?" Brian asked, the repeated slowing of his hips making the shame bubble up inside of you again. 

"I mean, I said it on accident," You clarified, running your thumb over the back of his hand as his grip on your chest loosened. "But that's not the first time I've thought about it."

"Really?" Brian asked, quietly laughing at your pout when his hand left your chest to rest back at your hip. 

You sheepishly nodded at his question, hoping he didn't notice your increased heartbeat at the admission. "I've kind of ruined this, haven't I?" You whispered, toying with the sheets below you and giving him a sad smile. 

"No, no, not at all," Brian spoke back, gently stuttering his hips to drive the point in. You helplessly moaned at the simple action, loving the control he easily took over you. 

"You're sure?" You asked, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek and smiling when he subsequently leaned down to make the embrace less awkward. "I promise it won't happen again, I don't even know why-"

"I liked it."

Brian's soft interruption caught you off guard, the simple statement certainly never the reaction you thought you'd receive. The deep blush still adorning his cheeks finally made sense and you adored the way he could act so shy as he towered over you with his cock still buried between your legs, knowing you'd do practically anything to please him. 

"You did?" You grinned, darting your tongue out to lick at your lips while your thumb traced over his cheekbone. He briefly nodded and rolled his hips again, making your back slightly arch off of the mattress with a sharp gasp. “You like having complete control over me, Daddy?” You breathed, staring Brian right in the eye and clearly testing how far you could push this. 

“Fuck,” Brian swore at your question, leaning down to fervently press his lips against yours while his hips started moving again. You moaned into the kiss and allowed his tongue to slip into your mouth, completely melting into the embrace and easily relinquishing any control you had in the situation. You wished he would never pull away, gasping for air once he did but pushing your hips down against his when his mouth traveled down to trail across your jaw and stopping towards the middle of your neck. You were certain there’d be an obvious bruise there with how harshly he attacked the skin, but happily sighing at the feeling nonetheless and tangling your hands gently into his curly locks. 

You frowned when he sat back up, pulling out and leaving you feeling completely empty. “Turn over,” Brian commanded before you could complain, the sight of his cock standing proud against his stomach momentarily distracting you. You scrambled to comply though, shifting to kneel on all fours and holding back a gasp when the searing touch of Brian’s hand splayed across your back. His knees knocked your own farther apart while his hand crawled up your back, pushing between your shoulder blades to make your head hang between your bent arms. 

A strangled moan fell past your lips when Brian pushed himself back into you, the slightly harsh drag of his cock making your arms already feel weak. His renewed grip on your hips made your muscles tense, the digging of his fingers into the already bruising skin making pleasurable pain shoot up your spine. The hand still pressing against your back didn’t stop its journey there, a soft whine leaving your mouth when your hair was gathered between his calloused fingers and slightly tugged on to pull your head back up. 

Your body bowed with the new position, breathing harshly as you pushed your hips against Brian’s. The tightening pull of your hair silently told you he enjoyed your addition to the moment and you let your eyes flutter shut again, getting lost in the moment and focusing on the lewd sounds filling the room. His hips repeatedly meeting your backside began to sting, but the combination of everything going on made it all the more enjoyable. 

You weren’t even sure how long it had actually been, but you could tell by the wavering of his thrusts that Brian was getting close. You tried your best to match the movement of his hips with your own and erratically clench around him, just as desperate to get Brian off as he was. It was another shock of emptiness to your core when he suddenly pulled out, groaning as he finally reached his climax. You let out your own exhausted moan when you felt his release paint your ass and the back of your thighs, the sudden lack of contact making your head spin with unwavering want. 

You hardly realized Brian had been harshly gripping your hair until he mostly let go of it, deeply panting and, you assumed, observing the damage he had done to you. The hand resting against your scalp slid down your back tortuously slow, seemingly taking his time to feel each notch of your spine as he made his way down. He evilly chuckled as your quiet groan when his hand slipped between your legs but pulled back before giving your pulsing core even the slightest bit of relief. You fruitlessly pushed your hips back when you felt the soft fabric of Brian’s shirt cleaning up the mess on your legs, still desperate to finish despite your boyfriend’s apparent blindness to your needs. The hand still wrapped around your hip gently nudged you to lay back down, ungracefully rolling over and frowning up at Brian’s smiling face.

“Do you want to cum?” Brian whispered, settling himself between your legs again and lightly placing his hands against your inner thighs as he propped himself up on his elbows. You eagerly nodded, the throbbing need between your legs only increasing at the sight of him hovering in front of your core. “Words,” He reminded you, shifting his lust-blown eyes to meet yours. 

“Yes,” You croaked, unsuccessfully stuttering your hips under his weak yet overpowering touch. He didn’t seem satisfied with your answer, quirking an eyebrow at your confused look and delicately inching his hands closer to where you really wanted them. “Please?” You tried again, huffing when he shook his head and let his lips curl into a deliberate smirk. The pieces finally clicked while you watched Brian drag his thumbs along your skin and spread your legs impossibly wider before speaking the words you knew he was waiting for. “Please make me cum, Daddy,” You finally whispered, punctuating the last word and purposefully staring down at Brian.

His smile was almost blinding when the words left your mouth and kept the heated eye contact between the pair of you before responding, “Good girl.”

You barely had time to respond to the simple response, loudly moaning when Brian leaned down to flatten his tongue against your folds. Your hips immediately jerked at the sensation, the hold of Brian's hands pushing against your thighs to prevent them from hitting his face making pure arousal fog your mind even more. He spent no time teasing you this far into the night, swirling his tongue around your core and bringing a long finger to follow the path of his mouth. 

It was embarrassing how close you already felt, the unrelenting pace he had set and followed the entire time making it hard not to slip your eyes closed. You groaned when he pulled back, finger still dragging along your slick folds but the absence of his mouth making you shiver with want. 

"Look at me," Brian demanded, the quiet force hidden in his voice giving you no choice but to comply. 

Your mouth fell open when he briefly smiled up at your blissful expression looking down at him before fervently returning to his previous work as if he had never stopped in the first place. You loudly whimpered when he focused on your clit, the added eye contact making you feel as if you were going to go crazy. 

The new press of his finger against your already used entrance made you arch against the sheets, the slender digit nothing compared what was just inside of you but the sensation still making pleasure course through your veins. You impatiently pressed your hips against the pressure, breathing loudly when Brian moaned against your core as he slowly moved his finger against your walls.

You felt your muscles tense and willed yourself to last a little longer, desperate not to let go of the warm satisfaction between your legs. Brian could also tell you were close, somehow increasing his already strenuous efforts to bring you over the edge. You knew it was a losing battle and twisted your hands in the sheets as your breathing became erratic. 

"Say it," Brian spoke against your skin, knowing you knew exactly what he was talking about this time. 

"Shit," You cried, tensing against the mattress. " _Daddy_."

He moaned against your skin once again, the vibrations bringing you just that much closer to finishing.

You obnoxiously moaned when your release finally hit you only moments later, the powerful orgasm making you dizzy with the force of it as Brian continued to coax you through it. He didn't seem to mind when your eyes fell shut once again, removing himself from your core and sitting up to run his hands soothingly over your shaking muscles. 

You blindly reached a hand out towards Brian, silently urging him to lay down with you and making him laugh at your hilariously debauched state. He decided to plop down next to you on his back, wrapping an arm around your shoulders to pull you towards him. You adored the action, instinctively curling up to his side and resting your head against his chest as you rode out the last aftershocks of your orgasm.

He appreciatively hummed when you ran your hand across his torso, really just stretching out the ache in your arm but acting like you didn’t know it would affect him. You finally blinked your eyes open when his free hand wrapped your own inside of his, softly giggling when he dramatically brought you hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against your skin. 

“So,” He sighed, breaking the comfortable silence, “any other kinks you’re hiding from me?”

You lightly hit his chest with your joined hands and sat up while you both laughed, cursing the leftover shakiness of your muscles when you lifted yourself from the bed. 

“Maybe,” You smirked, slowly making your way out of the room towards the bathroom but stopping to look back at Brian over your shoulder before leaving. “But I guess you’ll have to figure them out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is the most embarrassing thing I've ever written...


End file.
